


Personal Trainer

by puppydragons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydragons/pseuds/puppydragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbey thinks that Clarke is packing on the pounds at college, so she hires a new personal trainer for her who turns out to be more than Clarke bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Eliza Taylor's enthusiasm for food. If you have any fic requests or asks, visit my tumblr at puppydragons.tumblr.com

“She-she thinks I'm fat!”

 

Clarke had been outraged when her mother told her that she had gotten her a gym membership and personal trainer. She had been concerned that her daughter had gained the infamous “freshman 15” during her first semester at college and was worried about her health.

 

“Well, she's probably right. Your mom's a doctor after all,” Monty deadpanned.

 

Her friends Octavia and Raven were simply giggling at Clarke's fuming face.

 

“Hey, maybe you should take up boxing. Kill two birds with one stone: lose the weight and the anger,” Raven teased.

 

“Not funny, Raven.” Clarke stabbed at the remains of her salad.

 

“Well, at least we'll be gym buddies. Raven and I will be heading over after your personal session,” Octavia tried to be optimistic.

 

Clarke sighed, nodding reluctantly and no longer hungry. She said her goodbyes to her friends and put away her lunch tray before heading off to the gym.

 

As she walked there, Clarke wondered what her personal trainer would be like. The image of an overzealous drill sergeant-like trainer popped into her mind. She prayed she wouldn't have to deal with anyone that intense.

 

After she had checked in and gotten changed, Clarke weighed herself. True to her mother's words, her weight had gone up by at least fifteen pounds. She groaned before sitting down to fill out a questionnaire about her fitness goals.

 

Having filled out the questionnaire, Clarke's eyes were left to wander. She found her attention distracted by a woman on one of the treadmills. She was wearing only a sports bra and yoga pants. Her body was incredibly toned and she had a tribal tattoo on one of her shoulders.

 

The woman stepped off the treadmill and pat herself down with a towel. Clarke's eyes followed all of the woman's slow, methodical movements. The woman glanced in her direction and Clarke quickly looked away, dodging gray-green eyes that seemed to pierce through her.

 

The woman started walking towards where Clarke was sitting.

 

“Oh shit!” Clarke mentally panicked, “She must have noticed me staring!” She combed her mind for excuses in preparation for the potentially embarrassing confrontation.

 

The woman stopped before her. “You must be Clarke.”

 

“I'm sorry!” Clarke jumped up, suddenly realizing her gaffe. “I mean, how do you know my name?”

 

“I'm your personal trainer, Lexa.”

 

“Oh.” Clarke felt even more embarrassed.

 

Lexa looked over Clarke's questionnaire, “So your goal is to lose weight...” Lexa glanced back up at Clarke's tomato red face, “There's no need to be embarrassed, you're taking a positive step to improve your health.”

 

She attempted to pat Clarke's shoulder reassuringly. Clarke thought she felt electric volts shoot through her body at the contact.

 

“Why don't we get started with some weights...”

 

Clarke actually made great progress in her workout. Lexa was a knowledgeable and encouraging trainer. By the time they had reached a water break, Clarke had already worked up a considerable sweat.

 

Lexa got her a towel and dabbed at Clarke's forehead, making her feel incredibly pampered. She knew her face was positively beaming.

 

“See? A good workout makes you feel better too.” Lexa went to put away the towel.

 

Clarke checked her phone during the downtime, noticing she had gotten a Snapchat notification from Jasper.

 

She unlocked her phone to check it. It was a picture of Jasper and Monty eating chocolate cake. “How's the gym session going?” the caption read.

 

Clarke growled under her breath, her grip on her phone turning vice-like.

 

“Everything all right, Clarke?” Lexa had returned with a bottle of water.

 

“Fine,” she replied through gritted teeth.

 

She was momentarily distracted by the swallowing movement of Lexa's throat. Clarke found her anger easily dissipating at the sight of Lexa gulping down some water. Her session was proving beneficial to her health, both mentally and physically.

 

“Why don't we move onto cardio now?” Lexa's green eyes were trained on her.

 

Clarke nodded enthusiastically in response, eager to move on to the next exercise for more reasons than one.

 

When Clarke's pace on the treadmill slowed down to a walk, she noticed two familiar figures approach her in her peripheral vision.

 

“Look at you, getting all fit.”

 

“Work it, girl.”

 

Clarke was actually rather relieved to see her two friends. Being alone with Lexa for the past hour and a half had made her needlessly tense.

 

“That just about wraps up our session. I'm sure you want to talk to your friends, so I'll see you next time?”

 

Clarke nodded in response, bidding her goodbye and giving Lexa a slow wave in response.

 

Octavia and Raven burst into laughter once Lexa was out of earshot.

 

“Bye~” Raven mimicked Clarke in a exaggerated way, her eyes staring off into space and her voice a faux dreamy tone.

 

“Damn, she's hot. Total ab goals right there.” Octavia eyed Lexa from across the room.

 

“Tell me you got her number.” Raven eyed Clarke expectantly.

 

“No, I didn't.” Clarke replied in a soft voice that surprised herself.

 

“You have GOT to be kidding me!” Raven and Octavia said together.

 

“What? She's my trainer. Besides, she seems like a great catch. I bet she's already in a relationship.”

 

“Hell to the no, we are NOT letting you get away with backing out of this.”

 

Her two friends Facebook-stalked Lexa to prove her wrong. Yes, Lexa was single, and yes, she was into girls. They were not going to let her get away with unrequited feelings without at least trying.

 

She groaned at the persistence of her two best friends. “Fine, I'll ask her out. Then will the two of you finally leave the subject alone?”

 

“Yes, please!!”

 

“You two are totally lying.” Clarke's phone dinged with text message notifications.

 

It was from Jasper, “So who is this personal trainer hottie Octavia and Raven are raving about? Pics or it didn't happen!”

 

The other text was from Bellamy, essentially saying the same thing. Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“The two of you haven't even been here for ten minutes!” she huffed before marching across the room, ready to put an end to the gossip.

 

“Lexa.” Clarke managed to utter her name with more force and conviction than she had originally planned.

 

“Yes, Clarke? Did you need something?”

 

“Um...” Clarke found herself stalling when it came time to fess up, her face turning red again.

 

“There are no dumb questions about fitness,” Lexa tried to be encouraging, “Would you like to speak in private?”

 

“C-can I have your number?”

 

“Sure, you can contact me with any questions you have or whenever you want to change your schedule.”

 

Clarke cringed, realizing that her intentions had been misinterpreted.

 

“Actually, I meant...” she was struggling to get the words out again.

 

Lexa cocked her head to the side quizzically.

 

“Wouldyouliketograbdinnersometime,” she somehow managed to blurt out.

 

Lexa smiled, producing what sounded like a frequently used line, “I'm sorry Clarke, but I don't date my clients.”

 

Clarke nodded understandingly in response before marching robotically back to the other side of the room to report her results to her friends, or so she imagined Lexa's response to be.

 

In reality, Lexa blinked once before replying, “I'm not allowed to date customers, but if you complete your fitness goals, perhaps you could ask me out again when I'm not your trainer.”

 

Clarke knew her mouth was open and she was struggling to close to it. That was NOT the response she had been expecting. She gulped and nodded stupidly before making her retreat to the other side of the room.

 

“Well?!” Raven and Octavia leaned towards her expectantly.

 

Clarke jumped onto a treadmill, ignoring their inquiry. She set it to max speed. She had never been more motivated to work out in her life.   


End file.
